Draco's Plan
by Aradia Rose
Summary: This is my take on why Draco Malfoy chose to be so rude to Harry just before the Sorting Ceremony. One-Shot.


_A/N: This is one of my first Harry Potter stories. It's one of my idea's as to why Draco Malfoy approached Harry and Ron the way he did outside of the Great Hall. I hope you like it!_

_PS. I don't own Harry Potter, or anything else for that matter...please don't remind me.

* * *

_

"Now Draco, I don't want any letters from the school, or any other reason for me to be forced to go to that ridiculous place." Lucius Malfoy said as he pointed his eleven year old son toward the Hogwarts Express. "Of course, Father." "And don't forget what I have asked of you." Draco smiled, nodded at his father, and walked toward the train. "He actually expects me to lure that boy over? I don't care how much he wants this, I can't do it." Draco thought to himself during the long journey to his new school. He had gotten the opportunity to meet his target the previous day, and hadn't gotten along with him, but still had no desire to harm him, or anyone else. So Draco decided to fix his problem the only way that he could think of.

He made his move that night, as the first year students waited for the sorting ceremony to begin.

"It's true then, what they're saying on the train? Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. This is Crabbe, and Goyle, and I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." (Ron Weasley tries not to laugh, but fails) "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe, you must be a Weasley. You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others. I can help you there."

And with that, Draco had insulted the first friend that Harry Potter had made at Hogwarts, and turned Harry against him.

_Father,_

_I have done what you asked of me, but my initial request was viciously rejected. I will continue to try to befriend him, but he did seem very sure of his answer. I am sorry, Father, if I have failed you in any way by failing in my first attempt. I promise that I will continue in my efforts._

_Draco Malfoy._

Draco sealed his letter, and took it up to the owlery. "You're doing the right thing." He thought. "I know I'm right. So what if Potter is horrible just like father says. I can't let someone kill him, just because of me." He sent off him letter, and went back down to his dorm to think about what he had just done. He laid down on his bed, and stared at the ceiling. He began to recall the conversation that his father had with him, nearly a week before.

They had both been in his father's study, when Lucius began the conversation. "Draco, sit down. I have something to discuss with you." Draco happily took a seat across from his father, rarely having the opportunity to have a conversation with him. "Yes Father, what is it?" He asked eagerly. "Draco, I must ask a great favor of you. This year at Hogwarts, you will undoubtedly meet many students. But I must ask you to pay close attention to one student in particular, Harry Potter. I need you to befriend him this year, no matter how horrible he may be. I will need him to pay us a visit next summer, and you being close to him is the only was that I can see to accomplish this. Do you understand me...son?" The last word out of his mouth seemed forced, but Draco didn't care. It was the only time that could recall being called 'son' by Lucius.

"Yes Father, but why would you want him to come here if he is so horrible?" "Nevermind that, just bring the Potter boy to me." Draco agreed, and left the study for his own room, trying to figure out why his father would want to be face-to-face with the boy who had destroyed the Dark Lord, his Lord. When he finally realized that he was planning to avenge the Dark Lord's death by killing the one who had caused it, he felt a surge of guilt and panic.

"He wants me to make friends with this boy so that he can kill him?" Draco whispered to himself as he looked around his large, shadowed bedroom. "Well, I can't do that, even if he is beginning to warm up to me after all of these years. I am sorry father, but I don't think that I can go through with what I have agreed to." He thought, not daring enough to speak it. And so, Draco Malfoy concocted a plan to drive Harry Potter away, so far away that there was no chance of him ever willingly entering Malfoy Manor. He decided to become his enemy, so that he would never have to worry about what might happen if they ever became friends.

As Draco fell asleep in his Hogwarts dormitory, he remembered that plan, and thought about what he had done to Harry outside of the Great Hall just hours before.

"Well, my plan is a success so far. Just seven more years, and it will all be over, I hope."

With that, he let himself fall asleep, and for a moment, thought only of the best part of his summer, the moment where his father had called him 'son'.


End file.
